movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Blue's Pool Party
http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-012-Pool-Party?id=61588 (the episode begins) (The book opens) (to Steve's house) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, My puppy? Rikochet: There she is. Steve: Come on in. Buena Girl: Okay. (We went in) Steve: Oh hi. Come on in. You'll never believe it. We're having a pool party. Stephen Squirrelsky: A pool party? Sandy: Really? Slappy: Sounds like fun. Skippy: This'll be the best party ever. Chris: Steve, You need to meet someone special. Angelina: These are our sons, Alan and Zayne. Steve: Twins? Flea: That's why they were given birth on Christmas. Mushu: Exactly. Timothy Q. Mouse: On December 25th last year. Steve: Oh. (Dumbo nods) Waldo: After the new year came, Look at this ring. Jingle: It's very shiny and beautiful. Steve: You two are married? Charles: Yes. They are. Shy: Cause Jingle's a baker. Julie: And loves to cook things. Lillian: Anyway, Who else should we invite to this pool party? Stephenie: Yeah. Who? Rocky: Drawer can. Andrina: Even Tickety. Anderson: Salt, Pepper and Paprika. Sheila: Mailbox. Ed: Slippery. Edd: Shovel and Pail. Eddy: But who else? Dexter: For that matter, I wonder who. (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Courage: Oh, I get it. We'll play Blue's Clues on who should be invited over. Tigger: Remember, Her pawprint will be on the clues. Now about this pawprint. Pooh: We know just what to do with it. (Fans it away) Piglet: Voila. Rabbit: Now what next? Eeyore: Let's find Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (We go to Drawer) Christopher Robin: Hey, Drawer. Blossom: We're gonna invite you to the pool party. Bubbles: I can't wait to have fun there. Buttercup: Can we have the notebook and camera? Drawer: Here you go. (We grab them) Kanga: Thanks. (We start singing and dancing) (to the song) (Blue jumps into the screen) (and is gone) (Song ends) (and stops) Serena: We should go invite Tickety. Roo: Sure. (We go right) (to see Tickety) Tyler: Hey, Tickety. Bunnie: Guess what? Ryan: You're invited to the pool party. Yang: Isn't it exciting? Yin: It'll be fun. Fluffy: So come along. Tickety: Sure. Reba: Okay. Duckman: Guys, I see a clue. Alvin: Right there. Ian: Oh my. Alvin: On the house. Reba: I think that's a school. Ryan: Correct. Tyler: So what we gonna do? Speckle: I don't know. What would you like to do? Luna: Guess, I thought we talked about this. Robbie: You're mentioning The Vultures, huh? Darnell: Please, Don't start that again. Andrew: We get the point and know what to do. (SNAPSHOT) Ajax: Ta-dah. (Steve draws it) Bernice: And that's our school. Eddy: But who will she invite that someone's at a school? Edd: I wonder who. Ed: Let's keep looking. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Jiminy: With pleasure. (We head to the kitchen) Weasel: Here we are. Baboon: Hi Salt, Pepper and Paprika. Little Dog: We've got news for you. Big Dog: What are you making? Johnny Bravo: Making ice cream sundaes, I propose. Salt: That's right. Pepper: And please help with all the right ingredients. Dexter: Okay. Harry: With pleasure. (They make the next bowl) Amy: Let's do it. Judy: Uh oh. Something's missing. Nick: The ice cream. Earl: That's right. Stinky: Add the ice cream. Blossom: There. Bubbles: That should add it. Buttercup: Now the next bowl. Robert: Coming up next. (The next one was made) Elroy: Uh... You forgot the sprinkles. Tanya: And that's what you're meant to add. (They added it onto the sundae) Pipsqueak: Much better. (They make the next one) Num Nums: Oh boy. Next one up. Wallace: But missing something. Mr. Squiggles: Bananas. (They added it) Chunk: Much better. Tongueo: That's all the sundaes. Rompo: Ready for the pool party. Penny: And they're invited. Russell: To come along and join too. Vinnie: We still need to invite Slippery, Mailbox, Shovel and Pail. Cornfed: Sure. Bradley: Clue. Fluffy and Uranus: On that picture. Sandy: Oh. Look at that. Charles and Mambo: A dog. (SNAPSHOT) Rocky J. Squirrel: Voila. (Steve draws it) Bullwinkle: And that's our dog. Gumball: Could it be Green Puppy? Anais: Maybe. Darwin: Who knows? Shh... Freddi: We'll just have to wait and see. Luther: Let's go to Slippery. Robin Hood: With pleasure. (We head to the bathroom) Little John: Hi Slippery Soap. Maid Marian: We're having a pool party if you want to come along. Slippery: I sure will. Skippy Rabbit: Great. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Kittens: The mail! Cuddles: It's here! (We go get it) Giggles: Hey Mailbox. Toothy: Do you wanna join the pool party? Mailbox: Yes, please. (We grab the letter) Petunia: We just got a letter. (We open it) Nicky: A friend. Winter: And who is it? (We watch) (the film playing) (It end) (and stop) Tia: What a good way to remember things. Kitty: Yeah. Good one too. Hannah: Pretty good. Melody: Best one too. (Blue barks) Barbra: Oh, Blue barked. (Blue ski-dooed into the match game) Emerald: And ski-dooed into the match game. (We ski-dooed in too) (to join her) (We see a card) (and gasp) Rikochet: Oh. Hi little card. Buena Girl: What's up? Joker: I'm a Joker Card. Call me Joker. Flea: Joker?! Rocky: Hey, What happens to a person when he swallows a joke? Andrina: I don't know. Rocky: He was joking. (Laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Good one. (Flea laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Waterson kids laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Bradley laughs) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys. (They stop) (and calm down) Sandy: Let's pay attention. Tawnie: My pleasure. Sasha: What's the problem? Joker: I'm having trouble with the matching cards game. Pooh: We can help you. Piglet: Yeah. Tigger: Let's try that card. Rabbit: Sure. Eeyore: A king. Kanga: Spot on. (We found the second one that match) Roo: Ta-da. (We look for another match) Christopher Robin: Bingo! Pikachu: Pikachu. Eevee: Eevee. Harry: A queen. Amy: Let's see if any one of them match. Earl: Aha. Stinky: Perfect. Flaky: A jack. Flippy: Let's see if the same one matches. Nutty: Match! Petunia: Spot on! Tongueo: A curl. Rompo: Cool. Cow: There's the second one. Chicken: Aha! (We match them all) Rompo: Bon appetit. Doc: But one is missing for this card. Bashful: For that matter, which one is it?! Card: There you are. Sleepy: Oh yes. Grumpy: Ha. That's better. Happy: Yup. More like it. Sneezy: We match them all. (Dopey nods) Joker: Thanks for your help. Dwarfs: You're welcome. Psy: Let's get back to look for more clues. Krypto: Yes. (We ski-dooed back to Steve's house) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dear. We forgot someone to invite. Brainy: There must be someone we can invite. Streaky: Shovel and Pail. Tail Terrier: Of course! That's it! Emily: Blue will handle that. Panda: Let her do it. Psy, Booker and Derick: Correct. Amanda: Yeah. Panda: Pardon my words. Agent 9: Of course. Ed: Hey, A clue. Edd: Oh, there it is. Eddy: It's a color. Dexter: And what is it? Blossom: It's Magenta color. Bubbles: Of course! That's it! (SNAPSHOT) Buttercup: Voila! (Steve draws it) Johnny Bravo: And that's our color. Ren: Hey, That's all three. Stimpy: Now for our thinking chair. (He head to the chair, Then we sat on an ice) (pack of cubes) Robert: BRRRRRRRR!!!! Tanya: So cold! (Rocky laughs) (and Andrina laughs) Edd: Why you! Eddy: We'll show you! Ed: CHARGE! (they charge) (WHACK, BAM, KICK, PUNCH, WHOLLOP, BASH and HIT) (CLANG) Rocky: Ow. Ah. Andrina: Ugh. Ouch. Lillian: Hmph. Stephenie: Very funny. Duckman: Let's think now. Ajax: What do you think our things are? Cornfed: A school, A dog and the color magenta. Bernice: What do you guys think? Charles and Mambo: Don't know. Fluffy and Uranus: Let's see the colors. Mario: Is it really Magenta? Blue's friend? Luigi: Yes! Of course! Timothy: That's right! Courage: Of course! That's it! Blue's friend! Kittens: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (and dance) (Song ends) (and stops) Robert: We better call her. Tanya: Sure. (We dial the number) (to phone Magenta) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello? (Magenta barks) Sandy: Hi Magenta. (Magenta barks more) Anais: Magenta, Wanna come to our pool party? (Magenta barks) Gumball: Yes? Alright! Darwin: Yay! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fypixU8KLzzb3wVTocF9h0mgVdoTO46e (Meanwhile, Kessie crawls to the closet and opens it) (to see what is in it) Owen: Oh! Kessie, Don't open the closet! Ah! Oh. (crashing sounds are heard) (Stuff fell on Kessie) (and landed on her) (Priscilla giggled) (and Owen chuckled) (BOING BOING) (CLANG) (Beach ball bounce off her head) (and BOINK) (Kessie shakes her head) (and pats it) Owen: Oh goodness. Priscilla: You okay, sweetie? (Kessie nods) (in agreement) Owen: Glad you found the beach ball. Priscilla: That's just what we need for the party. (Doorbell rings) (louder) Shelia: Oh. That must be her. Spyro: She's here. (We go get it) Sparx: Finally. Ed: Let's head to the party. Edd: This'll be fun. (We came to the backyard) Eddy: Here we are. Jiminy: Say. This party's rocking. Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! (We do it) (together) Salt: Here's the sundaes. Courage: It's Salt and Pepper. Dexter: I remember we helped them with the sundaes. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: Impressive. Jokers: We like to party. Baboon: Hey. It's the cards. Woody: I remember that matching game. Buzz Lightyear: Correct. (Kessie swims in the pool) (with her armbands and rubber ring) (She giggled) (with joy) Owen: She can swim. Priscilla: With things added on her. (Blue and Magenta swims too) (in the sea) Tongueo: What a crowd. Rompo: Yeah. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Cuties: If everybody had an ocean Across the U. S. A. Then everybody'd be surfin' Like Californi-a You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies Huarache sandals too A bushy bushy blonde hairdo Surfin' U. S. A. Eds: Yay! Cuties: You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar Ventura County line Santa Cruz and Trestle Australia's Narrabeen All over Manhattan And down Doheny Way PPGs: Yeah! Cuties: Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S.A. We'll all be planning that route We're gonna take real soon We're waxing down our surfboards We can't wait for June We'll all be gone for the summer We're on surfari to stay Tell the teacher we're surfin' Surfin' U. S. A. Pooh and the Gang: Hooray! Cuties: Haggerties and Swamies Pacific Palisades San Onofre and Sunset Redondo Beach L. A. All over La Jolla At Wa'imea Bay Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. Chipmunks: Way to go! Sandy: What a day. All: Yeah! (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Robert Cheddarcake (pipe) logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues